


Breathe You In

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Mark’s knees are numb, his jaw aching, cheeks burning.





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Jets tonight, some porn. Angst free.  
> Big thanks to GreyMichaela for suffering through my apparent phobia to apostrophes.   
> Don't own.

Mark’s knees are numb, his jaw aching, cheeks burning. His hands grip his jeans, fingers digging in to keep from touching. There’s sweat pooling along his spine, at his temples. The air is thick, warm where he’s kneeling between Blake’s spread thighs. He can honestly say this isn’t where he saw himself when he was drafted- on his knees, mouth stuffed full, with Blake’s long, talented fingers gripping his hair. It tugs at his scalp, sends little shivers of heat through him. He fucking loves it.

Blake pulls him off his cock slowly, letting Mark catch his breath, panting against his thigh, mouth feeling stretched and swollen. There’s drool drying on his chin. Blake isn’t a small guy. 

He strokes his free hand along Mark’s swollen lips. Mark mouths at his fingers, sucks them into his mouth, licking at them until Blake pulls them away again. 

“God, you have such a pretty mouth.” Blake tightens his grip in Mark’s hair, holds him steady when he tries to chase after them. He grips his cock with his other hand, rubbing the slick tip against Mark’s lips. His mouth falls open, eager for more but Blake holds him still, teasing him. 

“Want something?” 

Mark drags his gaze up to meets Blake’s eyes, cheeks flushing with embarrassment at how easy he is for this. For Blake.

He nods and his lips catch and drag across Blake’s cock. He flicks his tongue out, catches the bitter taste of him, relishes how it makes him shudder.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you.” Mark’s stomach flips at the pet name but he doesn’t focus on it, not with the way Blake’s sliding his cock between his lips again. Mark whines around his cock as Blake tugs his head down, fucking him down on his cock. He doesn’t take it easy on Mark- which honestly, Mark is absolutely a-ok with- and tears quickly gather in his eyes. 

Blake picks up speed, his hand in Marks hair dictating how deep and fast he goes, until his cock is buried deep in his throat on every couple of thrusts. Marks cheeks are burning, his cock rock hard in his jeans. He thinks he could come like this, given the chance. 

He gags as Blake bumps the back of his throat, whines when Blake lets up momentarily, lets him catch his breath. He doesn’t give Mark long, tugging him back down onto his cock. He leaves Mark there, cock buried in his throat, forcing him to adjust, to swallow around him. Drool slips down his chin. He’s light headed and floating. 

“You’re so pretty on your knees.” Blake hums and Mark preens. “Makes me want to keep you there all the time.”   
And yeah, there’s a part of Mark that loves that a little too much.

“Wanna make me come, baby?” Mark can’t nod, held so firmly in place, but he hums and Blake swears softly. “Okay, go ahead.” 

He tugs Mark back, starts fucking his mouth in short, quick thrusts. His lips are tingling, mouth abused in the best ways. His tongue rubs along the underside of Blake’s cock, mouths at the head when he pulls back. 

Blake groans loud as he comes and Mark thrills at the idea that anyone walking by their room could hear them, would know what they’re doing. 

He swallows as best he can but some still dribbles out, down his chin. Blake’s grip in his hair is bordering on painful but it just makes him harder. Blake lets him lick his cock clean, then pulls him off, panting. He strokes his thumb along Mark’s cheek, his lips, looking wide eyed and blissed out.

Mark’s heart is pounding too fast, too loud in his ears. He doesn’t have to wait long.

“So good for me, baby. I bet you’re dying to come.” 

Mark nods eagerly and Blake holds out his arms. He clambors up into Blake’ lap, pulled in for a deep, claiming kiss. He lets Blake fucks his mouth with his tongue, knowing he’d let this man have anything he wanted. 

Blake’s hand rubs against the bulge at the front of his jeans and he moans, hips twitching. He pulls back from the kiss to watch Mark as he rubs his cock through the denim.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” 

He is, his cock is so hard it hurts. He ruts against Blake’s palm, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He’s going to come in his jeans like a teenager and he can’t be bothered to care.

Blake presses a kiss to his jaw, his cheek. 

“That’s it, come for me. I wanna see.” 

Mark shudders, gripping Blake’s shoulders hard enough that it must hurt and comes. He shakes apart, Blake rubbing him steadily through it until his boxers are a mess and his cock is chafing from the friction.

He whines and Blake stills his hand, kissing him softly. 

“That was perfect,” Blake murmurs. Mark’s collapsed against him, trusting Blake to hold them both up. He rests there, slowly coming down, coming back to himself. The mess in his boxers grows sticky and cold. He grimaces. Cuddling is awesome, but not in his sweaty, gross clothes.

He lifts his head. 

“There he is.” Blake grins at him. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Gross.” 

Blake laughs. “How about a shower?” 

They get to their feet, Mark feeling a little unsteady, but Blake keeps his hands on him, stripping him, running his hands across his chest. He tugs him in for sweet, slow kisses, then gets him to wait against the counter as he gets the shower started. 

Mark drifts, content, as the room fills up with steam. Blake’s hands on his hips draw him back and he opens his eyes, feeling tired, lethargic. 

“Shower, then bed.” Blake leads him under the hot spray. Mark lets him take his weight, lets Blake soap them both up and wash off the worst of the sweat. 

Later they curl up under the blanket in the hotel bed. Blake spoons up behind him, a line of heat along his back, a strong arm thrown across his waist, holding him close. 


End file.
